Fading Light
by Chibi One-san
Summary: A Fanfiction my friend and I wrote originally an RP. Set before the events Light and Dark, Romano is offered a job to work for America with the promise he will be able to protect those he holds dear. My friend and I do not own Hetalia


This story starts many years in the past, in another world were things didn't go exactly to plan, all the countries have formed an alliance and has allocated America as their leader. We arrive at a critical point in the life of many people...

Italy was running down the beach and jumped in some puddles while Romano followed. Germany approached them.

"What does he want?" Romano huffed.

"Romano, come" Germany said.

Romano sighed and walked towards Germany. Italy watched them from a far and wondered what is going on.

"America wants to see you" Germany said.

"He wants to see me?" Romano asked.

"I did just say that didn't i?"

"I'm just surprised that's all... but I can't leave Italy on his own" Romano looked back at Italy.

"If you want I can take him and we could do something?" Germany suggested.

"Sure"

"Off you go, he was quit insistent"

"I'm going, I'm going" Romano left.

"Hello Italy, what do you want to do today?" Germany asked.

"Umm... walk along the beach... umm... Prussia, right?" Italy said.

"My name is Germany"

"Sorry... where is fratello going?"

"Mister America wants to see him, so I'll be looking after you for a while"

"Okay Germany" Italy smiled.

Romano arrives at America's office.

"Come in!" America called.

Romano entered.

"You wanted to see me?" Romano asked.

"Ah yes Romano isn't it?" America held out a hand for him to shake.

"Si" Romano shock America's hand.

"I'm putting together a team, a team of strong people that can defend themselves and their loved ones"

"And you consider me as one of those for your team?"

"That is the point, I know you're strong, the question is are you willing to sacrifice you're life for your loved ones? You get back to me on that it's a big question I don't expect an answer until tomorrow, you go think it over and sleep on it... tell me in the morning if you want to or not"

"Okay, I will. I'm going back to my fratello; I'll my answer tomorrow morning"

"I'm looking forward to a favourable answer"

Romano left and headed back to the beach.

Italy and Germany had been joined by a third person and Italy was playing with a small dog

"Romano!" Germany called.

Romano walked over to them.

"Who's he?" Romano pointed to Japan.

"What cute little doggie!" Italy said.

"This is a friend of mine, more importantly, how did it go with America?" Germany asked.

"You went to see America ... lucky" Japan said.

"He wants me to join his team; he's given me till tomorrow to give him an answer" Romano told them.

"I've said yes already, we'll be fighting side by side" Germany said.

"If I say yes too you mean…" Romano looked at Italy who was petting Pochi, "but thinking about it I might agree, anything to protect Italy"

"I'm not going to make you say yes or no it has to be you're decision. But if you say yes you'll see a lot more of me" Germany said.

"I know" Romano said.

"Fratello, can we get a dog?" Italy asked.

"No, you couldn't even look after the hamster you had and don't you have a cat to find?" Romano said.

"Well America will be wanting me back soon, no rest for the wicked" Germany said.

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow, ciao" Romano said.

"If you accept that is" Germany started to walk away.

He walked past a spaced out Greece who was mumbling stuff.

"Oh Greece?" Germany said.

"Huh? Oh, hello Germany. Heading back to the fortress?" Greece asked.

"Ja, America wanted something and asked me to find you, in fact I was about to visit you're lab to see you?" Germany told him.

"Oh, I was going to see Japan, I guess I can see him later"

"Try not to take too long" Germany waved and left.

"I won't"

"Greece? I thought you got a big job from America, something about bio upgrades?" Japan asked.

"Yeah but I've been at it for a month now, I needed some air and to see how you were" Greece said.

"Coping, how's it going with the project?"

"Not so well, there are a lot of problems that need seen to... that reminds me, I saw your brother head towards Death Valley, I overheard him say he was after some black orb there. I just thought you should know"

"There isn't anything at Death Valley, I checked myself?"

"Well he seems to think there is... I'd better get back and I'll tell Russia if I run into him"

"Yeah he would like to know, I'd better get back as well; you know America if anyone is late"

"Yeah, hate to make him mad"

America was walking down a hall to Russia's room. Greece had returned from his walk and was heading back to his lab.

"Hey can I have a sec'?" America asked.

"Sure" Greece said.

"I've been thinking and I'm going to have to shut down your work on bio-upgrades"

"Sounds fair I guess, not like it's going anywhere"

"Well it is very dangerous and there is no one to fight with them, so there is no point, and I have a new assignment for you"

"What is it?"

"You know we've been looking into parallel worlds?"

"I heard Britain talk about it a few times"

"Well, I'd like to search the closest one and I'd like you to build a wormhole or portal or whatever you call it"

"I'll see what I can do"

"Thanks"

Greece headed back to his lab, several cats followed him.

America reached Russia's room.

"Russia, can I have a second of your time?" America asked.

"Uh? ... Oh okay" Russia said.

"I've heard rumours that China has gone AWOL and heading to Death Valley?"

"What does it have to do with me?"

"I'd like you to go there and confirm or negate these rumours, if confirmed I'd like you to bring him in"

"If you say so" Russia stood up and was about to leave.

"Don't get too close... he could be dangerous to be around in the future"

"I'll bare that in mind" Russia left

Russia arrived at Death Valley.

Russia looked down, "I can see why it's Death Valley" he walked along its edge, "China?! China?!"

China was handing off a ledge and there was a demonic lion creature standing in front of him.

Russia grabbed China and elbowed the demonic creature which fell to its death.

"Hence the name DEATH valley" Russia said.

"Well it is not like I was planning on doing that!" China snapped.

"All the same I've been ordered to take you in"

"And if I refuse?"

"I have the ability to make you"

China held his bag, "fine, I will cooperate, for now"

On the way back Russia asked, "What did you come here for?"

"That is my own business"

"Soon to be America's as well"

"We will see"

"No he will"

They arrived at the fortress.

"Well this is where we split; I hope to see you again soon but not like this" Russia said.

"I am a prisoner here, so chances are you will probably see me in the dungeon" China said coldly.

"He's not that cruel, he trusts you more than me. I'm more likely to end up in the dungeons"

"If you say so. I need to get this over with quickly so I can go home"

"Bye"

China keeps a tight hold on his bag and waits for America.

"China, come in!" America called.

China entered.

"Hello, now down to business, what were you doing at Death Valley?" America asked.

"It is personal, why? Must I report everything I do to you?" China asked.

"Only the things that concern me, I'll repeat the question, why were you at Death Valley?"

"Research, I wished to see if there was anything living there"

"What did you find?"

"Some weird demon lion"

"Sounds about right, and what's in the bag?"

"This? Just supplies I took with me"

"I'd know if supplies were taken, open it?"

China hesitated.

"Is there something you don't want me to see, you know we don't keep secrets here" America told him.

"And if I refuse?" China asked.

"If you refuse I'll refuse you access to Japan" America leaned over, "you'll never see him again"

"What! But he is my brother, you cannot do that!"

"Really? Can I not send him on missions all the time?"

"Fine" China handed America the bag.

America pulled out the orb, "wow... I knew they existed but... it's an existence orb"

China said nothing.

"With it you can create anything you can image… why did you want it?" America asked.

"To make something to help me protect my family"

America handed it to him, "make it now, then I'll take it to Greece for studying"

"Fine" China took back the orb.

"Make it strong and you could give Russia a run for his money"

"If you say so, is that all?"

"Make it now; I don't want it to fall into the wrong hands if you take your eyes off It"

"Right here, right now?"

"Why not?"

China sighed and threw the orb into the air. The orb returned accompanied by a black scythe. China caught them both.

"Happy now?"

"Now give the orb to me, take the scythe and protect yourself and family, I'm expecting great things from you"

China handed over the orb and left.

"Thank you; try not to go anywhere before checking I haven't got any jobs for you ok?" America said.

"Fine, I will not" China said.

"Okay bye"

China waved back and ran into South Korea in the hall.

"Cool, where'd you get that, da-ze?" South Korea asked.

"Something I picked up, now I have to train. Tell Hong Kong it is his turn to make dinner tonight" China said.

"He already knows"

China and South Korea parted ways.

China was training in his room when Japan knocked on the door.

"Yes?" China said.

"It's me" Japan walked in accompanied by Pochi, "what is that?"

"A scythe I made with the black orb I found in Death Valley"

"Sounds fun"

"I can make it any weapon I wish, all to make sure nothing happens to you and our siblings"

"That's sweet, but I think I can look after myself"

"Does not mean I will not be there to watch your back"

"I know"

"Good. I am going to make some tea, do you want some?"

"Yes please" Japan sat on his knees and Pochi sat beside him, "what kind?"

"Longjing tea" China replied.

"Sounds good"

China made it then sat down opposite Japan.

Japan took a sip, "mmm, very nice, so what have you been doing lately?"

"Not much really, just the odd jobs. What about you?"

"Well I heard Romano got asked to join"

"Really? This is the first I have heard of it"

"And that Greece is going to make a portal somewhere?"

"A portal; why is America so interested in that. Waste of time if you ask me"

"I don't know maybe if it goes to the right place...?"

China sighed.

"Well I think I must go and get to the unfinished jobs America has set me" Japan said.

"Huh… oh, okay, I will see you later" China said.

Japan waved as he closed the door. China looked at his cup and sighed again.

Many years pass…

"Germany, can I see Romano?" America asked.

"I'll go get him" Germany replied.

Romano was with Italy. Italy was playing with his cat, Gino.

"Romano?!" Germany called.

"Si?" Romano said.

"America wants to see you"

"Okay" Romano turned to Italy, "later"

"Ciao!" Italy said.

Romano headed to America's office.

"Come in" America said.

"You wanted to see me?" Romano asked.

"Romano, you know you're brother Italy?"

"Si, what about fratello? What's he done this time?"

"Nothing, nothing, he is getting strong and fit and starting to look like a younger version of you?"

"What are you getting at?"

"I just think he would be a good addition to our group, and that would bring you closer to him"

"Oh, well he has been asking about doing more to help out around here"

"Exactly, I'd like you to recruit him, you're the closest and the one I most trust"

"Okay, I'll ask him" Romano sighed, "ITALY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT THERE?!" silence, "I can hear your cat"

"ve~ow"

"Sorry America, I didn't know he followed me" Romano said.

"Well I need a word with you alone before you do as I asked" America said.

"Okay" Romano opened the door, "how long have you been out here for?"

"N-not long, fratello. I just wanted to see if there were any extra jobs going" Italy told him.

"Well America is busy right now, go and play elsewhere Italy" Romano told him.  
Italy ran down the hall and Romano closed the door.

"Thank you, you can go after him if you want, but make it as through you thought of the idea to have him join" America said.

"Yeah, okay. Is that all you wanted me for?" Romano asked.

"Yes thank you"

Romano left and went to find Italy.

Italy was with Germany and Japan.

"So what did he want? "Germany asked.

"Nothing important" Romano told him.

"Okay, hear you go Italy, you're brother is back" Germany said.

"Okay, ciao Germany, Japan, Pochi!" Italy sang.

"Bye" Germany said.

"Come on, let's go home" Romano said.

"Okay, coming Gino?" Italy asked.

"ve~ow"

As Germany walked past America's office, America waved him over.

"Germany? ... I have one more job for you?" America said.

"One?" Germany asked.

"Get Greece, I want to see how he's getting on with the project?"

"Okay" Germany left.

Greece was in his lab looking over his notes. He hadn't had a break since he started the project.

"Greece" Germany knocked on the door.

"It's open!" Greece called.

Germany entered.

"You look terrible" Germany told him.

"I do... I thought I always looked like this" Greece said.

"You didn't before; anyway America wants to see you"

"Okay" Greece picked up his paperwork on the portal.

"But first take a shower, America is evil at times but he has a sense of smell"

"Do I really smell that bad?"

"Ja"

"Okay, tell America I'll be there in about... fifteen minutes"

"Take all the time you need I'm not going back to him today, this is my last job"

"Okay"

Later, Greece arrived at America's office.

"Hello Greece, how is the project going?" America asked.

"About half way done, I brought the notes on what's been done so far if you're interested" Greece said.

"Okay" America looked at them, "you aren't half way done, you're almost there, but you're missing... that"

"Missing what?" Greece had a look.

America pointed and showed him.

"I can get it" America said.

"Oh, I see… you can?" Greece asked.

America holds up a strange black orb.

"Where did you get that?" Greece asked.

"The valley of death" America said smugly.

"And you were the one who found it? I always thought there was nothing but those strange demon creatures there"

"Yes, and I had to fight off 6 of them"

"That's amazing"

"Anyway" America held it out and produced the part missing.

"If you don't need anything else I'll get back to work. Thank you for your help"

"How about you move to a better space to work on the portal? I might even make it a full promotion"

"You'd do that, really?"

"I'm not totally heartless"

"Thank you, it would help me out a lot and the project too of course"

"Second door on the left"

"Thank you again" Greece left.  
Greece picked up what he needed from his old lab and headed to the new one. He ran into Japan on the way there.

"Greece?" Japan said.

"Oh hello Japan" Greece said.

"It's been ages, how are you?"

"I'm well, how are you, Pochi and your brother China?"

"Pochi and I are just fine, but China has been out of sorts' since Death Valley"

"How so?"

"Near death experiences do that I guess?"

"Well I hope the experience doesn't scar him for life"

"It would be a shame to lose one of the family to insanity"

"China is strong willed, I doubt that will happen to him. I have to get back to work, see you later"

"Yeah, bye"

Greece left.

Japan stood outside America's office and knocked.

"Come in?" America said.

Japan entered.

"Japan? ... Didn't expect you until tomorrow, what is it?" America asked.

"Well you know China has been out of sorts lately? ... Well I think a break from work might force him to pull himself together?" Japan suggested.

"And pull him off all the job's he's doing, I'm afraid I can't, what he's doing is very important, more important than I am able to tell you"

"But if he... if you won't let him go, I'll get him out"

"You will do no such thing"

"I will just you wait" Japan headed to the door.

"Germany?" America said.

Germany stood in front of the door.

"You have disobeyed me, and threatened my long-term plans, for that you must be punished" America said.

"I can take any beating you can give out" Japan said.

"But poor Pochi can't"

"... You wouldn't" Japan gasped.

"Try me"

"Okay, I won't relive China, leave me and Pochi alone and you can continued undeterred"

America held a hand and Germany moved.

"Go, but know this, you step out of line one more time and your dog... will no longer have the right to be called one" America warned.

China returned from another job and looked a mess. He was covered in blood and dirt, most of the blood was his own.

"Come on China, let's get you cleaned" Japan said.

"Japan? What are you doing in America's office?" China asked surprised.

"... It's ... none of your business"

"Okay, I just need to hand in my report"

"I'll be in the hall" Japan left.

"How did it go?" America asked.

"It went well" China said.

"Did you get it?"

"Yes"

America held out hands and China handed it over.

"Perfect "America said, "Germany, take this to Greece right away. Thank you China, you can go with your brother now.

"Okay, let me know if you need anything else" China said.

"I will"

China left and joined Japan in the hall.

"Come on" Japan said.

China and Japan walked, then jogged and then they ran

"Why are we running?" China asked.

"Be quit please" Japan said.

They almost got to the outside door when Russia stepped in front of them; they hit him like he's a brick wall.

"What happened?" Japan asked.

"I think we hit a wall" China said.

"I'm a wall now?" Russia said.

"Huh?" Japan looked up.

"America isn't going to like this?" Russia said, "China go and do as you wish, Japan, pleas follow me"

"No!" Japan snapped.

"That wasn't a question"

China got up, "then I am coming too"

"I'm afraid this is personal business between Japan and America; if you get involved you could get hurt, I wouldn't want anything to... go wrong "Russia said.

"Japan is my brother and you did say I could do as I wish and I wish to go along, as an observer" China protested.

"Like I said, personal business, not yours"

"Then at least let me wait outside the office"

"I think what you might hear would cause... problems… China, are you ok?"

"What is it?" Japan asked.

"I am fine... just... f-" China fainted.

"He won't remember a thing; I'll send someone for him when we're done" Russia said.

Russia almost dragged Japan to America's office.

"What is it now Russia, can't you see..." America looked at Japan, "oh, I'm afraid you'll have to leave Greece"

"Okay" Greece left.

Russia let Japan go.

"You didn't do as I asked?" America said.

"China, nor I will be you're slaves!" Japan snapped.

"Pity... you would have done well if you're dog hadn't died mysteriously"

"What do you mean?"

America nodded at Germany who presented Pochi.

"Pochi!" Japan called.

"Poor dog..." America pulled out a knife and stabbed Pochi, "shame he had to fall all that way"

"You monster!" Japan snapped, fighting back tears.

"You're just lucky it wasn't you in Germany's arms, I've spared you; so you can get stronger and serve our cause better"

"And what is that cause?!"

"Didn't you read the manual? ... That's bad practice you know?"

"Manual? ... There is no manual!"

America waved a hand for Russia to open the door, "now off you go before I change my mind"

Japan left quietly.

"Germany, I wish to see Italy, I've been hearing rumours he's stronger than he looks" America said.

"Yes, sir" Germany left.

A few days later…

"Romano?" America said.

"Si?" Romano asked.

"I'd like you to see something"

"What is it?"

"It's in the dungeon; I can't tell you hear it's kind of a secret"

"O~kay" Romano followed him.

They headed down to the dungeon and Romano saw Japan.

"What is Japan doing down here?" Romano asked.

"Well hears the secret I can't tell anyone, you're holding Italy back, and to have him at his strongest I need you out of the picture" America said.

"Out of the picture... I don't like where this is going"

"It really is quite simple, I kill you and get the best henchman known to man" America pulled out the dagger used to kill Pochi and plunged it into Romano's chest.

"Romano? ... ROMANO!" Japan called.

"Nothing personal, just business" America left.

"You're a sick... twisted... bastard!" Romano collapsed.

Japan came as close as he can, "Romano?"

"Dammit... what does he... want with fratello?" Romano huffed.

"I think it is as basic as he put it, his "henchman""

"Dammit! He is... no one's henchman! And what's worse... I can't stop him" his eyes closed.

"Don't go; you can't... die?" Japan cried.

Romano didn't respond.

"Romano? ... ROMANO! ... Oh god no..." Japan gasped.

Sometime later America returned, "You still sobbing over his body?"

"You are a monster!" Japan snapped.

"Just had to prove it to you, so you don't disobey me again"

Japan was silent.

"I'll let you out, but the events of today are to stay between us?" America said.

"What about Germany and Russia?" Japan asked.

America opened the door, "they won't tell, even if I order them too"

Japan left the cell and tried to get back to his jobs undeterred by the events

"What a strong will, glad i made that decision" America said.

Many years pass…

"Greece?" America said.

"Yes" Greece replied.

"Have you finished it?"

"Yes, I have"

"Perfect, send a probe to set up cameras as soon as you can"

"Okay"

"Can I help?! Please!" South Korea pleaded.

"You just want to see the notes on the bio upgrades and it's not up to me" Greece told him.

"Why do you need to see them south?" America asked.

"I had an idea for one, I know it will work I just need to double check something" South Korea told him.

"Tell me first before you harass Greece"

"Psychic powers, it'll allow you to do all kinds of things"

"Maybe I will reopen the project when we're finished with this one, but at the moment it's suspended"

"Aww, but you'll tell me when you're doing it again, right?"

"Yeah"

"I'll send the probes right away; we should have visual within an hour or two" Greece said.

"I want all the feeds sent straight to my office okay" America said.

"Okay, I'll see to that too"

"Thank you"

An hour later America gets visual on the new world.

"Perfect ... wait, do you recognise these people?" America asked.

"They... they're us!" Germany said.

"Ah yes this is a parallel universe isn't it?"

"And...?"

"So those must be our parallels?"

"Wow ... why are they fighting?"

"Obviously they do not have the same arrangement as we do?"

"I suppose so?"

"Germany?"

"Ja?"

"Get me China, this new world is so vast, no threatening danger, no Death Valley, it could be ours?"

"I see where you're going... and I don't like it"

"You don't have to like it; you just have to follow orders"

"Yes sir"

Germany laves and comes back with China.

"What did you want me to do this time?" China asked, sounding a little moody.

"Why are you acting like this, I didn't do anything?" America asked.

"Says the one who will not give anyone a break" China huffed.

"How many jobs have I given you in the last 3 days?"

"...Well... none… fine, so why did you call me?"

"I need you to visit a new world"

"Visit a new world? What is the catch?"

"Nothing, absolutely nothing"

"All I have to do is visit this new world? Is that all?"

"That's it, but we have to knock out you're parallel first"

"I have to do what?"

"Not you, in this world is us, but what could have been us if we had continued as we were"

"Okay and that makes it okay to knock this other me out how?"

"The locals will ask questions, you need an identity, hopefully one they know"

"I still do not feel right doing this, I have already harmed too many innocents and I refuse to do it again. Can I not come up with a disguise?"

"You don't have to do it; I'll get Sealand to change that one into a fairy"

"Fine... wait, are you planning on taking over their world?"

"Why would I want that world?"

Germany looked like he wanted to say something for a second then didn't.

"Oh I do not know, maybe it is because our world is not such a nice place to live on anymore and their world is" China said.

"No, what I'm asking you to do is purely scientific" America said.

"If this is for science then why not ask Greece to observe, why ask me? Someone who is trained to fight"

"In this world I see a lot of fighting, and I'd hate for Greece to get hurt, I need someone who can defend them self and still be loyal enough to come back"

"Wait they are fighting?"

"Like I said, what we would have done if we had continued as we were"

"But that is horrible... but still... what if I failed?"

"Well if you fail... I'll have to kill you"

"What... but then... fine, I will do it and if I fail... this will be the last you see of me"

"And while you're at it, kill them... kill them all"

"Wha... I mean of course"

"Good, the portal is active, second door on your left, good luck, it'd be a shame to lose you to such a pitiful group"

China left.

"I'm going to see Greece" America said.

"Why not get him in here?" Germany asked.

"He is a good friend and I respect him, I'm not a total monster"

"Sorry for stepping out of line sir"

"Just don't do it again"

Greece was feeding some stray cats out in the hall.

"Greece?" America called.

"Yes?" Greece stood up.

"I've got a question for you"

"What is it?"

"If you wanted to, how could you turn the portal off?"

"According to the old notes Britain left behind you would need a sacrifice, why do you ask?"

"No reason, what do you mean by sacrifice?"

"You'd have to throw them into the void, not sure if it would kill them but it would close the portal. That would be the space between the worlds"

"And if you had a chose, who would you send?" America asked, "This is highly theoretical by the way" he added hastily.

"Well... someone I had a grudge against so Turkey maybe but that is just me"

"Thank you Greece, you've cleared up many questions for me"

"That's okay"

"See you another time my friend"

"Okay"

America returned to his office.

"America, we've got a situation" Germany said.

"What is it?" America asked.

"South Korea has taken off with the bio upgrade notes"

"What is he doin' with..." America had a flashback to the time South Korea asked for the notes, "son of a… Germany apprehend him at once"

"With pleasure, I've been waiting to use this" Germany pulled out an RPG.

"Wow, I said apprehend not annihilate!"

"Oh, maybe another time"

"Yes another"

South Korea held the research papers in his arms and was running ahead of a large robot thing towards Death Valley.

"Not far now Bobo, da-ze" South Korea told the robot.

Germany appeared in front of him.

"Time to go home" Germany told him.

"No!" South Korea yelled.

South Korea kept the notes close to his chest and Germany felt like someone else is watching him. Bobo stood behind South Korea.

"Come on there doesn't have to be bloodshed" Germany said.

"And who says America won't harm me? I'm going to Death Valley and you can't stop me" South Korea protested.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that"

"Well, if you want me you'll have to get past Bobo first. He is very protective of me" Bobo stepped in front of South Korea.

Germany appeared in-between South Korea and Bobo.

"Was he now?" Germany smirked.

"What" South Korea dropped the notes, "but how" he took a few steps backwards.

Lines appeared on the robot and it splits along those lines.

"Come on south. It don't have to end like this" Germany held out a hand.

South Korea rejected his hand and turned to run only to slip off the cliff.

"Idiot" Germany picked up the notes and walked back to base.

As soon as Germany is out of sight a figure appeared from Death Valley. He stopped at the destroyed robot. South Korea put the empty syringe down which was labled psychic bio upgrade.

"Sorry Bobo, I'll get you fixed up and as far as anyone knows I'm dead now" South Korea said.

Germany entered America's office, "America"

"You didn't get him, did you?" America asked, not taking his eyes off the monitors.

"Uh... no, he... fell off a cliff" Germany told him.

"Serves him right, any way, by the tones in your voice you ave something" America turned to face him, "what is it?"

"It is Greece's notes, but there different" Germany told him.

"How?"

"Well you look" Germany handed the notes back.

America took the notes and read them.

"Seems he's finished it already" America said.

"What?!" Germany said.

"That is why he walked off a cliff"

"I've failed"

"If these are right, then not even the best of us could have caught him"

Italy knocked on the door.

"Come in!" America said.

"Is this a bad time?" Italy asked.

"No come in, Germany you can get back to your rounds" America said.

"Okay, thank you" Germany said then left.

America shrugged it off.

"Umm... America I was wondering if you knew when fratello would be back?" Italy asked.

"I have no idea; it was a complicated job, which is why I sent him"

"Oh... okay, sorry for bothering you"

"You're not bothering me; in fact, I see you've gotten stronger"

"You think... I mean I have been training a lot but I wasn't sure"

"In fact would you like to become a closer power in this organisation?"

"You think I can because I wanna help in any way I can"

"Well, if that's the case would you like to join Germany as a personal body guard?"

"Si, I promise I will not let you down"

"Welcome to my employment"

"Thank you sir"

Many days passed and the events caused by this "other world" called for desperate measures.

"Italy!" America called.

"Si?"

"We are losing; we need you to stay focused"

"Sorry"

"It's time to reopen the bio project"

"Okay, do you want me to test it?"

"I want you to win with it"

"Okay, anything to help out our cause right"

"Right to Greece's lab"

Italy headed to Greece's lab but he was not in. Italy found the bio upgrade syringes and used them all. After recovering from the shock he left for the portal.


End file.
